1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting, a connector and a forming method of a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional terminal has a wire connecting portion to be connected with an end of a wire and a box-shaped main body forward of the wire connecting portion. The box-shaped main body includes a bottom wall, first and second side walls standing up from the opposite lateral sides of the bottom wall, a ceiling wall extending from the leading end of first side wall towards the second side while facing the bottom wall, and an outer wall extending from the leading end of the second side wall towards the first side wall and placed on the outer side of the ceiling wall.
The outer wall cantilevers from the second side wall. Therefore, the outer wall might deform outwardly and open in response to an external force.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,660 discloses a terminal fitting intended to prevent an opening deformation of the outer wall. This terminal fitting has a piece that projects farther from the leading end of the outer wall. The piece is bent towards the side wall and engages a cutout formed in the side wall to prevent an opening deformation the outer wall.
The piece of the above-described terminal fitting that engages the cutout projects out from the leading end of the outer wall. Thus, the metal blank for forming the terminal fitting is larger by the projecting distance of the piece, thereby causing an undesirable blank configuration and an inefficient use of the metallic base material. Further, a part of the piece that engages the cutout of the side wall is exposed to the outside and can catch another part in a way that could deform the piece.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation, and an object thereof is to prevent an opening deformation of an outer wall while miniaturizing a flat stamped-out piece.